Saving Grace
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Shego works for GJ after the invasion. But after a mission goes wrong everyone thinks she is dead. Be she isn't. Want has lead Shego to creating the Saving Grave organisation?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Shego works for GJ after the invasion. But after a mission goes wrong everyone thinks she is dead. Be she isn't. Want has lead Shego to creating the Saving Grave organisation?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Shego runs through the base she was tasked to find out what this facility was doing. After the Lorwardian invasion she had got a pardon. Now she worked for Global Justice.

"Shego what is happening?" Doctor Betty Director asks

"There are a lot of machines looks like they are trying to create something. There is a lab with different vials", Shego says

"What do they look like?" Wade asks

"Nothing good Nerdlinger", Shego says

Shego goes into the shadows as two scientists walk by.

"This pathogen might work to turn the world's people into weapons. It just needs a little tweaking", the scientist says

"When will the finished product be ready?" a voice says

"A while yet boss. Only if the person has the right genes will this work. So we have to modify it", the scientist says

Shego's eyes widen at what she was hearing.

"It will kill anyone that has the wrong genes", the scientist says

"Have you tested it?" the voice asks

"Yes and we told you the results. Boss what happens if Team Possible comes?" the scientist asks

"We will defeat Kim Possible. We will kill her with this pathogen", the voice says

"What about the rest of the Possible Team?" the scientist asks

"We kill them", the voice says

Shego goes cold they were going to hurt her friends. After the Lorwardian invasion they had become friends. She would protect them. The scientists leave and Shego goes over to the computers.

"What is going on Shego?" Doctor Director asks

"Nothing good", Shego says

Suddenly the alarms ago off as Shego had gotten up the self destruct button. Guard's come and Shego starts fighting using her plasma to knock the guards out. She had never killed anyone. She didn't have the stomach for it.

"Shego! What is happening?" Wade asks

"I am going to blown this place up", Shego snarls as she fights

"Get out of there Shego!" Doctor Director says

"Sorry Betty but this stuff can't be realised to the world", Shego says as she hits the self destruct button

"Self destruct in 2 minutes", the voice says

"Shego I am on my way", Betty says

"Not going to make it Betty", Shego says

Shego couldn't believe she was saving the world again.

"Wade I have some messages for you to give", Shego says

"Anything Shego", Wade says softly

"Tell Drakkon. That I was glad to work with him even if I didn't show it till recently", Shego says blasting another guard away

"I will", Wade says

"Tell Stoppable that he has done a good job with finding himself and defeating the Lorwardians", Shego says

"Self Destruct in 90 seconds", the voice says

"Tell my brothers I am sorry for what I have done to them, and what my death will do to them and that they should start working together again", Shego says as alarms sound at the self destruct

"I will", Wade says

"Tell Betty thanks for the pardon", Shego says

"60 seconds", the voice says

"Tell Kimmie thanks for being a worthy opponent and a good friend. And tell her…I can't believe I am saying this but tell Kimmie she was like a little sister to me. Tell everyone I died saving the world but nothing else", Shego says as she sees the counter go 30 seconds

"I will", Wade says crying

"Wade you are a great genius make something of yourself. And thanks", Shego says

"Anytime", Wade says

"Goodbye", Shego says taking off her ear piece

Shego was hit with a gun shot she grunts and slides down the wall.

"10 seconds"

"See you in hell", Shego growls to the guards

The last seconds tick by and Shego closes her eyes as the final seconds ticks and explosions start and her world went black…

* * *

 _Three Days Later…_

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Go Tower. To say goodbye to Shego. Kim couldn't believe her friend was gone. Ron also looked sad. Drakken was bawling. Wade had tears in his eyes. Wegos were crying over their sister. Mego looked lost not thinking about himself for once. Hego just looked sad he had lost another sister.

Shego was going to be buried beside her sisters that nobody thought she had. They hadn't found Shego's body. The whole facility had been destroyed when it explored so no bodies were recovered.

"Who are Demago, Indigo, Angego, Stargo and Healgo?" Kim asks Hego

"My sisters. They died a long time ago. Shego was the last sister alive. Now we have no sisters alive", Hego says sadly

"I am sorry. But Wade said she died a hero. But he won't tell me how", Kim says

"Hopefully Shego is with our sisters and parents", Hego says

"She will", Kim says

Ron looks at the headstone something in him said Shego was alive. But he was too unsure of himself to say anything.

The last goodbyes were said and Shego was laid to rest…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
